Digimon Journey of Eon
by VioletRouge
Summary: A boy born from Miracles embarks on a journey through out the whole digital main frame.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

_A.N: I decided to write this because I was bored in class and thought about it so I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

The digital world was a peaceful place, devoid of any world shaking trauma. But then the Digiking arrived, he used any means necessary to unite the digital world under his rule. To him, and his army, it was just a game to see how long they could hold out. For years he'd wage war on the denizens of the digital world. Both the Royal Knights and Three Great Angels couldn't stop his advancing army and when all seemed lost.

The _Digidestined_ appeared, although there was only three of them, they continuously fought against the Digiking and his forces. While the casualties couldn't be reduced to zero they where significantly smaller than before. Battle after battle, clash after clash, the Digiking's army was dwindling and his territory was becoming smaller and smaller as time went on.

Then the final battle arrived with the whole _Digimon Alliance_ surrounding the castle of the Digiking. They charged as the battle for the castle raged on the waves of digimon blocking the castle became smaller and smaller, as a group of high level digimon and the _Digidestined _headed for the chamber some of the Digiking's most loyal followers attacked them. While the _Digidestined _went straight for the chamber, with the_ Digidestined_ arriving at his chamber before everyone else they went in to confront him.

Haru: Digiking your reign of terror has come to an end!

The boy shouted with such vigour that even the digimon outside the castle heard him.

Haru a boy of only 13 years of age. With spiky reddish-brown hair and googles on his head. His eyes are blue-green in colour, wearing a white shirt, with a Dot-Agumon on it, and black pants. As he confronted the boy in front of him, who looked no older than him, his face was red from anger. He had come to love the digimon he met and couldn't fathom why anyone would want to enslave them all.

Digiking: Hahahaha... You've done well in getting this far Digidestined. To think a bunch of idiotic school kids could unravel my hold on the digital world when even the Royal Knights couldn't, I think that is what you truly diverse applause for. However we are not here to applaud you but instead to decide the future of the digital world now come and become my stepping stone to creating a whole brand new digital world!

Himi: If you think we got this far just off luck alone than you are sorely mistaken. We got here from helping the digimon you've enslaved and where not here to create a new digital world but to restore balance to the one you tried to destroy!

Himi a girl the same age as Haru. With long red hair tied up in a loose ponytail, her eyes are a pale-grey in colour. Wearing a black hoodie with a dark-blue undershirt and brown cargo shorts. Her voice was filled with confidence and her attitude showed she wouldn't stand for the injustice caused by the digiking any longer.

John: We may only be three people but we're far stronger than you and your digimon. The Digimon Alliance is also going to break through the waves of digimon you've got outside, and come right on knocking on your door. So while you've still got time I think you should just surrender peacefully and abdicate the throne.

John a boy that's 14 years old. With a mop of short dark-blue hair and light-green eyes. Wearing a red polo shirt with white jeans and a pair of black sneakers. His tone of voice said that he was done with this war. His face betrayed him went he said to peacefully surrender as it contorted in anger.

Digiking: Do you honestly think I care about your precious Digimon Alliance. I don't care about anyone of you fools the only thing I care about is becoming the ruler of this world. Now Piedmon, MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, and Machinedramon kill them.

As they came down on the three Digidestined they pointed up their digivices and shouted:

Haru: Penguinmon Warp Digivolve!

Himi: Lopmon Warp Digivolve!

John: Floramon Warp Digivolve!

Penguinmon Warp Digivolve to...

Lopmon Warp Digivolve to...

Floramon Warp Digivolve to...

As Penguinmon finished Warp Digivolving, there was a bipedal lion wearing a black cap over its flowing silver hair. With a Gaku-ran hung over its shoulders, it's black pants curled up to just below it's knees. The middle of both of it's feet wrapped in bandages, in one of its hands its holding a tantō in one of its hands just behind its back. The large X shaped scar on its chest showing how many battles it's participated in. It's name is BanchoLeomon!

Next came Lopmon in its place was a giant bipedal cat-looking digimon with massive golden angel wings adorning its back. With ancient-Egyptian style pants, it wears jewellery on its neck and wrists that are gold in colour with red accents. Its name is Anubismon!

Finally is Floramon, once fully digivolved there stood a gargantuan mechanized undead dragon digimon. With the smell of rotting flesh permeating through the air, it had tendrils with drills at the ends of them. Its head and back where also adorned by drills; its arms resembled thin hydraulic excavators. Its feet, by comparison, looked massive in size almost double the width of its arms. Just below its head is front resembles the front of a mini loader. Its name is Breakdramon!

With the enemy digimon almost at them each Mega level digimon shouted the name of one of their special moves attacking each one.

BanchoLeomon: Multiple Burn Bancho Fist!

Anubismon: Pyramid Power!

Breakdramon: Taser Strike!

As the attack hit their targets, they dealt significant damage to the opposing digimon.

Digiking: NOOOO! Why do you people always get in my way! He shouted with a look of hysteria on his face.

As if his wish of being unstoppable was granted he started to Bio-Merge with each of his digimon. As his body contorted into shapes that the human body wasn't meant to do, he finally completed his transformation. He became Apocalymon!

Apocalymon: Hahahaha! Now it doesn't matter what you do Digidestined, I have become all powerful! Now I shall destroy the entire digital world! Apocalymon shouted with glee.

Haru: That's not going to happen.

Just as Haru had spoken the leaders of the Digimon Alliance came rushing in. The ensuing battle was long and dragged out, ultimately ending with Apocalymon being sealed into the Negative Zone, the place outside of the source code of the digital world. With the battle won the Digidestined headed home. At the same time as Apocalymon was being sealed a small baby boy was born in the Temple of Miracles. As the darkness converged onto this baby the Crown of Miracles converted all the darkness into the Crown of Darkness, and sealed it away into the baby boy. This baby would become known as Eon and would have many adventures in the digital and real worlds, he'll lead the Digidestined back into the war with Apocalymon, and lead new humans on the path to becoming capable Tamers. However that is all to come so stay tuned!

* * *

_A.N: Man that was fun to write. I hope you'll stick around to see Eon's journey. Things like the Crowns will be explained when they become necessary to the story. So I hope You've Enjoyed! _


End file.
